Computer networks and networks devices are becoming ubiquitous in modern economies and societies. Computer networks are used for communication, financial transactions, scientific studies, and to facilitate other desires of our society. As these computer networks are becoming more prevalent, the need has increasingly grown for reliable and efficient network devices to service the transportation of data across various computer networks.
Many techniques have been implemented in order to increase the reliability, serviceability, and redundancy of computer networks. One such technique is to utilize control messages to control low level functionality of network devices of the computer network. These control messages can be insulated from the general communication network traffic to allow access to the network even when general communication network traffic cannot be used.